The present invention relates to urine receptacles, and more particularly to urine meters.
Before the present invention, urine meters have been proposed of the type having a container, a receptacle, and a drainage tube communicating with an upper portion of the receptacle. The receptacle may be used to determine incoming urine volumes with relative accuracy, and the receptacle may be periodically emptied into the container where the urine is stored. However, it is necessary to prevent reflux of urine into the drainage tube when the receptacle is emptied, since the refluxing urine increases the chance of retrograde bacteria movement into the drainage tube and possibly the patient. Also, it is desirable to prevent reflux of urine against a vent on the receptacle, since continued contact of urine against the vent may cause blockage of the vent.